Blood: The End Of Ronan Byrne
by elijahlover
Summary: Ronan Byrne is a mystery that Declan Brady is trying to solve. Is he a soon to be gangster? Hardened kid drug dealer? No. He's the kid with an alcoholic mother and an abusive stepfather. When Ronan's abuse turns life threatening Declan realises there's only one place Ronan can go where his step father will never find him. Hollyoaks, To stay with Brendan Brady. Stendan - chap tenish
1. Deal

**Alright folks this is what was left behind take title. New chapters. Same summary. Hope you like. This starts when Declan goes back to Ireland after Brendan refuses to give him the money he wants. I will attempt Irish accents but they probably won't be any good. **

**I have all the chapters planned out for this story and its looking like this fic's gonna be a long one so far its looking like this fic's gonna be 45 chapters long. But I don't no how fast i'll update. I'll try not to be too slow. The first two chapters are setting the scene. Things get interesting in chapter 3 and Brendan and Ste turn up in about chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I 'm only going to do this once. I don't own hollyoaks or Brendan, Jason, Justin and Declan would still be on it. I only own Ronan. **

Declan Brady scowled as he entered the school yard, glancing around the crowd of other secondary school students for his mates.

"Hey mate!" called his friend Jack, "I missed ya!" He exclaimed, pulling him in for a 'manly' hug.

Declan smiled weakly "Hey."

"So how was it at ya Da's?" Asked Jack, innocently, he had no idea why Declan had gone. He was Declan's oldest friend and once his best friend. But he refused to get involved in anything dodgy. He'd always been smart. So now their friendship consisted of secrets, secrets and more secrets.

"Shit," replied Declan curtly. He wasn't going to talk about it, Jack wouldn't understand.

"Oh…um sorry to hear that," said Jack awkwardly.

"S'not your fault my da's a bastard," said Declan, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at Jack.

Jack nodded and to Declan's relief began to talk about football.

"Declan," said a horrifyingly familiar voice from behind him.

"I'll catch you up," Declan said to Jack. Shooting Declan a confused look; Jack walked away.

"I think you have something of mine, Deccy boy."

"Sean," gulped Declan turning to face the older boy. "I'll get the money."

"You better," growled Declan slamming Declan to the ground.

Suddenly Sean was next to Declan.

"Tha's not very polite," said a boy nodding to Declan.

"This is none of your business," Sean spat glaring at the boy.

"But it is," said the boy in a quiet yet intimidating voice with empty eyes. "How much was it you owed me, Sean?"

Sean muttered something.

"What was that?" asked the boy his voice becoming slightly taunting. When Sean didn't reply, the boy said in a triumphant voice "500 pounds."

"So." Sean said with fake swagger it was obvious he didn't feel.

"How much does this lad owe you?" the boy said gesturing to Declan.

"500 pounds," Sean muttered in a quiet voice.

"Pardon?" asked the boy. His voice still taunting yet his eyes still empty of all emotion.

"500 pounds." said Sean reluctantly, glaring at the boy.

"Tha's convenient," said the boy pointed at Declan "well looks like he's my problem."

"What!" exclaimed Sean.

"You heard me," the boy said.

Sean began to leave. "Wait." the boy said.

Sean stopped. The boy quickly pulled something out of Sean's pocket and placed it in his own.

Sean's mouth dropped open comically "You can't..."

"We won't be doing business again." said the boy coldly, "Now leave...before I make you."

Sean shrugged and walked off, sulking.

The boy held out a hand to Declan. Declan took it, for the first time getting a proper look at the boy. He couldn't be older than 13. He was skinny and bony. He had bright blue, sad eyes, short black hair and stood tall and intimidatingly. Although he was actually a few inches shorter than Declan. He wore an off white school shirt with the top button undone, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He wore black, worn, school trousers, a black battered leather jacket and a lumpy black school bag.

"Look about the money..." began Declan.

"Forget it," The boy said "Lets start with introductions we can get to the ...nasty stuff later."

Declan waited in awkward silence for a minute before faced with the boys stare realised the boy was waiting for him to introduce himself. "I'm Declan Brady."

"Ah," the boy smiled playfully "the son of the gay innocent mass murderer?"

"Yeah," said Declan, embarrassed, clenching his fists.

"Relax, it was a joke," the boy said slightly condescendingly "your Dad sounds like an interesting fella."

"Not really," said Declan.

"Daddy issues?" the boy asked raising an eyebrow.

Declan shrugged too unnerved to walk away.

"I hear ya. I have Daddy issues," he paused thoughtfully, "or rather stepdaddy issues."

"Who are you?" asked Declan.

"I'm new. My name's Ronan."

"Um...nice to meet you Ronan," said Declan awkwardly turning and beginning to walk away.

"Wait."

Declan stopped and turned back around.

"I think we should have a little cha' don't you?" said Ronan his eyes boring in to Declan's.

"What do you want?" sighed Declan feeling like he'd jumped from one sinking ship to another.

As if he had read Declan's mind Ronan said "I'm not a bad fella, Declan. I'm only trying to help you out and hopefully not lose all my money".

"Wha's the catch?"

"Wha' makes you tink there's a catch?" Ronan asked innocently. He began walking out the school gates and reluctantly Declan followed.

"With people like you there always is," said Declan.

"People like me?" Ronan said incredulously. "I'm a twelve year old trying to make a bit of extra cash. I'm hardly the next massive crime lord am I?"

Declan ignored the last bit and said "By supplying? By making people like Sean, who are twice the size of you, afraid?"

Ronan lead Declan out of the gates and to a alley outside the school.

"You do drugs too, mate. Don't judge. As for people like Sean? Making them afraid is easy. There just thugs who think selling is cool. Beat up the right people, have the right gear. Speak in the right way and their quivering at you feet. You want to know why?" there was a desperate glint in Ronan's eye. Ronan's eyes almost seemed to be begging for Declan to understand. "Because they've never felt real fear."

"And you have?" asked Declan.

Ronan ignored him "Now, I was thinking about my money. You sell a bit of coke and were even."

"No," said Declan, "I don't deal anymore."

"I don't think you understand." said Ronan a desperate note entering his voice. "If I don't have his money. My...dealer will get angry. My dealer gets angry, I get in trouble. I don't like trouble."

"Fine," Declan sighed feeling slightly sorry for him, "who's your dealer?"

"None of your business," Ronan snapped.

"Oi," said a voice from behind them. "you two!"

"Mr Heckles," said Ronan in a slightly panicked voice.

"Byrne, I should have known. You've been nothing but trouble since you arrived. Who are you?" he asked Declan.

"Declan Brady," Declan gulped they were in for it now. That was Mr Heckles, head of discipline and he'd just caught them bunking.

* * *

Declan and Ronan sat guiltily opposite a intimidating Mr Heckles. Every few seconds Declan would shift uncomfortably in his seat. Next to him Ronan sat stiffly, his eyes frozen on his fingers twitching in his lap.

"This is unacceptable behaviour! This is a school and your here to learn! You can't do that if you miss lessons!" Mr Heckles exclaimd.

"I'm sorry, sir." said Declan.

"Sorry isn't good enough," said Mr Heckles sternly.

"Are you going to tell our parents?" Ronan spoke for the first time muttering in to his lap.

"There on their way now," said Mr Heckles coldly. "Wait outside."

Declan and Ronan sat on chairs outside the office.

"My Ma'gonna kill me," groaned Declan.

Ronan didn't reply. His shoulders were slumped and he was shaking slightly. He tapped on the chair. Once. Twice. Three times. Four.

"Ronan?" asked Declan, taking in his white shaking figure. "You alright?"

Ronan's head snapped up, a look of confusion on his face. "Wha'?"

"You alright?" Declan repeated.

Ronan stared at him for a few seconds "Of course I'm not alright" he exploded. He glanced at the door to Mr Heckles office ad lowered his voice. "This is all your fault."

"What?" asked Declan in a disbelieving voice.

"I was trying to do you a favour! What do you do? You get me caught!"

"What you never got caught before!" asked Declan in a incredulous voice.

"Not often." he paused thoughtfully for a long second. "You don't understand!"

"Wha' Wha' don't I understand?"

"Forget it, you've already proven what kind of mate you can be."

"How is any of this my fault?" Declan said angrily.

"No one's caught me going that way in till you came along. You must of stepped in front of a camera or something." Ronan said half-heartedly "That teaches me to help someone out."

"Help?" Declan spat out, he lowered his voice, "You were trying to get me to deal coke."

"Deal?" said Ronan, genuinely confused. Then he began to laugh.

"WHAT" asked Declan standing up.

"Calm down," said Ronan suppressing his laughter. "I don't encourage people to deal." he whispered "What kind of guy do you think I am?" he asked opening his bag revealing...

"Coca cola?"

"I nicked them from the store." Ronan admitted "I thought it was the perfect way to make a bit of clean...ish cash. Sell 'em at 50p a can will you?"

"I don't get it," said Declan, tings just weren't adding up. "A supplier who doesn't encourage people to deal how does tha' work?"

"Get your nose out of my business," said Ronan in a harsh tone.

"What?" said Declan, even more confused, "I though' ..."

"You though' jus' 'cause I did you a favour I wanted to be best mates?" Said Ronan in an odd tone of voice.

"Why did you help me then?"

"If I knew I'd tell you."

Ronan turned away and resumed his tapping. Then a few minutes later he froze and stared at a figure approaching down the corridor. Declan followed his gaze to a dodgy looking, broad shouldered guy in a expensive leather jacket.

"Ronan," guy sneered "I heard you were in some trouble."

Sweat was sparkling on Ronan's brow - he looked terrified.

"Who are you?" asked Declan, feeling oddly protective of the weird younger boy.

The guy' cold black eyes met Declan's. "I'm Darra. Ronan's stepfather."

* * *

**Do you like it? **

**Fellow Brendan and Stendan fans they won't turn up for a while yet. Please:**

**REVIEW**


	2. Sign

**Hey so sorry for how long this has taken I'm a slow updater. Please review.**

**Oh and Jack was on holiday until school started that's why he didn't know how things had gone at Brendan's sooner. **

**VERY IMPORTANT: THIS IS A REWRITE. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY NEW CHAPTER 1 PLEASE READ IT OR YOU WON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON.**

* * *

Declan nervously sat in an awkward silence outside Mr Heckles' office. He hated the outside of the office. The drab off white walls, bits of disguarded gum pressed in to an old carpet. What was taking Ronan and Darra so long? He glanced to his silent mother beside him. He'd broken his promise to her already. After getting back from his dad's last summer he'd promised her, no more trouble. Well he was in trouble alright, but right now he was a lot more frightened of what his ma would say, than whatever telling off he was sure to get from Mr Heckles.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ronan and Darra shuffling – in Darra's case swaggering – out of the office. Ronan walked dejectedly b

ehind Darra and Declan shot him a sympathetic look, Mr Heckles must be in a bad mood. Darra didn't look all too happy either. His face looked like thunder as he ushered Ronan quickly out the room muttering angrily to him.

"Ms Brady, Declan, please come in," said Heckles, coolly.

Declan reluctantly got up and followed his Ma in to the office. Heckles' office looked oddly like the waiting area outside, the same colours on the walls, a slightly cleaner carpet. In the middle of the small room there was a desk, with three chairs on the side closest to the door opposite a throne-like chair on the other side. Declan and his Ma sat down in two of the three chairs.

"We are very concerned about Declan's behaviour Ms Brady…" Heckles began. Declan's mind began to drift as Heckles began to go on and on about all the little bits of trouble Declan had got in to over the last few years. They then began to discuss Declan's parents' divorce and Declan rolled his eyes as his ma began to tell Heckles how terrible a father Brendan was. He isn't that bad Declan found himself thinking. No he corrected himself his father's a liar who cares more about his new life in Chester then about his family back home. His ma was right about him.

"Declan?" his ma said, sounding like this wasn't the first time she had tried to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"What were you and Ronan doing outside during school hours?" asked Heckles sternly.

"Talking," said Declan shortly.

"What was so important that you had to exit the school grounds?"

"I'd got in to a bit of trouble and Ronan was helping me. That's all." Declan half – lied, he wasn't stupid enough to grass up Sean and his mates.

Heckles sighed a defeated sigh and his ma looked at him looked at him disappointedly. "Well Declan if your refuse to give us any more information, then I'm sorry to say," no he wasn't thought Declan sourly, "you will be joining Ronan in isolation for the remainder of the week."

"But sir!" Declan protested, they only bunked off for about ten minutes! How was a week's punishment fair!

"But nothing, Declan. You are indeed of a wakeup call and I intend to give it to you," Heckles said sternly, "You're a bright kid, Declan. You shouldn't let the likes of Ronan Byrne get you in to trouble."

"What wrong with Ronan?" asked Declan defensively.

"Ronan is a very troubled young man, who seems determined to take out his frustrations by breaking to rules."

"Seemed alright to me," said Declan in the same defensive tone.

"He's not a bad kid," said Heckles honestly. He glanced to the clock and turned to Eileen, "I'm sorry Ms Brady but I think we're going to have to cut this meeting short. I have a staff meeting to be at in five minutes."

"Thank for you time Mr Heckles," said Eileen gratefully, then her voice became more stern, "we _will _sort this out." Declan resisted the urge to groan as he followed his Ma out the office, he was so getting a lecture later.

* * *

"Declan!" his Ma's voice called, "Declan you're going to be late for school!"

Declan groaned as he rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth and changed. He walked downstairs and quickly began scoffing to two bits toast his ma put in front of him. His little brother Padraig bounced up to the breakfast table with a far too cheerful "morning Dec!" and began demolishing his full English breakfast.

About five minutes later Declan picked up his school bag and headed for the door. He nervously glanced at his watch, he was late. "Bye Dec!" said his hyperactive brother. "Bye Paddy," he replied. "Bye Declan," said his ma. He ignored her still angry at her the lecture and the grounding he'd received last night. He quickly walked down his road, ten minutes till school started. He was never going to make it! Coming out his road he almost crashed in to another hurrying figure. "Sorry," he said, and then he saw the figures face "Ronan?"

"Oh hey Declan," said Ronan unenthusiastically.

"I didn't know you lived down here?" said Declan surprised.

"Likewise," said Ronan in his usual detached manner. They walked silently for a few paces.

"So you're new?" asked Declan, awkwardly trying to start up some kind of conversation.

"Just moved; last month."

"Em…thanks by the way," said Declan, remembering he'd wanted thank Ronan for dealing with Sean.

"What for?" asked Ronan, seeming quite taken aback.

"Yesterday," said Declan, simply.

""I got you sent home and four days of isolation," said Ronan, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Declan, smiling slightly at the weirdness of it all, "but you helped me out with Sean. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."

Ronan shrugged embarrassedly "It was no big deal."

They were silent the rest of the walk to school, Declan occasionally trying to start up some kind of conversation but Ronan effortlessly stopping him every time. This confused Declan. He was just trying to be friendly. What was wrong with that? From what he'd seen Ronan didn't have many, if any friends. Declan was starting to see why. He didn't want any.

Oh well Declan thought, he wasn't going to force Ronan to be friends with him. If Ronan wanted to be a loner, Declan wasn't going to stop him. Ronan wasn't his problem.

They rushed down the school steps, Declan noticed Ronan was lagging behind. "Hurry up! Mr Heckles will kill us if were late," he said angrily.

Ronan started to attempt to walk faster. It was quite funny at first it looked like Ronan was attempting to hop down the stairs and failing. But after a moment or so more of this Declan realised he was an idiot to have not noticed sooner. Ronan was limping.

"Are you alright?" asked Declan already disregarding what he'd earlier convinced himself.

"Never been better," said Ronan sarcastically, still attempting to hobble faster down the stairs.

Declan sighed quietly to himself and walked up to Ronan and helped him down the stairs. "What happened?" Declan asked, nodding to the offending leg.

Ronan hesitated for a second his eyes looking wild and panicked so briefly that Declan wasn't sure if he imagined it or not. Then Ronan's eyes again became cool calm and collected with a sight hard edge to them.

"One of my customers and I had a disagreement," said Ronan in a level tone.

"Idiots." said Declan walking through the door in front of Ronan. "If your having trouble walking you should go to the nurse," Declan called over his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm fine," Ronan lied.

* * *

**Thx 4 reading and Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please REVIEW they really make me want to write.**


End file.
